Cold Heritage
by RokuKitsune
Summary: A One-shot song fic! And a challenge for you Readers out there! Come one come all! R


~Cold Heritage~  
  
Sumari: Konnichiwa!!! I'm back!! Hey-! And I've got a one shot!!  
  
Kyane: I'll do the disclaimer... Sumari owns only the girl in this story, because she's an original character. She doesn't own the lyrics of "Cold Heritage." It belongs to the Group Lacuna Coil. And she doesn't own the boy here...  
  
Sumari: Ne... After the story I have a challenge or two for all you readers... and.... Begin!!!  
  
~~~  
  
~Don't tell me why  
  
I'm so near to commit a crime~  
  
-He stood there, ready to kill his opponent. He thinks, 'Hn... Should I really kill her? Of course... I'm not one to be soft... Now...!' He was about to stab her through the heart.-  
  
~When I stay alone here in front of you  
  
I'm here~  
  
-"Nani?! Where is she..?"  
  
She appeared in front of him. "I'm here!!!!!" She uses a technique called Kitsune illusion.-  
  
~Illusion falls when you're not honest about the way you feel  
  
I know I need only your voice~  
  
-He used his Jagan to find the real kitsune. "There!!!"  
  
He attacked. She tried jumping out of the way, but she was stabbed through the stomach. Her eyes blacked out, whispering, "You win... ugh..." She fell unconscious.-  
  
~Saving all my words only for you  
  
Forgive me~  
  
-He sat in the tree above the small, yet cold vixen. "Come on... wake up, Kitsune!!" She stirred but didn't wake. "Hn... If you don't wake up, I'll presume you dead..." The Vixen shot up, growling.  
  
"You do that, you die, bastard!!!"  
  
"Hn... Gomen..."-  
  
~Forgive me, forgive me~  
  
-"Nani?"  
  
"Hn... You heard me..."  
  
~Saving all my words only for you  
  
Forgive me~  
  
-"Actually... I didn't..."  
  
He glared. "I said 'Gomen,' Onna no baka..."-  
  
~Forgive me, forgive me~  
  
She glared as well. "Ch'... Why..?"  
  
"Hn... Why do you want to know, anyway..?" The sarcasm dripped off his every word.-  
  
~I don't know why  
  
There's a limit to defy~  
  
-She turned away. "Hn..."  
  
He looked down at her, scowling. "You are about to surpass my patience, Onna!!!"  
  
She growled. "I'll defy it!!"-  
  
~With the vision of the future at my feet  
  
I'm here~  
  
-"How do you intend to accomplish that?"  
  
Silence. "Well?!"  
  
More silence, then... "I don't know... but you're letting me stay here, ne?"-  
  
~The night embrace me while  
  
This picture simply blows me away~  
  
-A few years later, they were sitting in the same tree together. "Why'd you kiss me... during that tournament?"  
  
"Hn... I... don't know..." He embraced her, looking into the moonlight, wind blowing.- ~I feel I'll need only your voice  
  
And I'm lonely here inside of me~  
  
-She just sat, content in his embrace, listening to him mumble in his sleep, thinking, 'I can just hear his voice, and I blush... Why..? I'm not in love... am I?' Even if she was, same with him, they were both still lonely in their hearts.-  
  
~Deep inside of me  
  
Reveal the light in me~  
  
-She felt something different inside her... deep within... a light of some sort. He did too... He wouldn't show it for his life depended on it. -  
  
~And I'm lonely here inside of me  
  
Deep inside of me~  
  
-As the years went on, they became more lonely deep within and drifted apart. With everything they tried, they couldn't make it work.-  
  
~Reveal the light in me~  
  
-Within them, the light grew stronger... but the darkness stayed.-  
  
~Saving all my words only for you  
  
Forgive me~  
  
-A few years later, they were, yet again, fighting against each other in a tournament. He was winning. She was begging him to kill her.-  
  
~Forgive me, forgive me~  
  
-"Please... Kill me... It's the only way I'll give up..." She was determined.  
  
"Demo.."  
  
"Kill me. Bastard!!!"  
  
"Sumimasen... I can't..."-  
  
~Saving all my words only for you  
  
Forgive me~  
  
-"What..?"  
  
"You heard me... Sumimasen..." He saved those words... just like the first time they fought.-  
  
~Forgive me, forgive me~  
  
"You didn't hesitate to try and kill me before..!!! Why hesitate now?!?!"  
  
"Why not hesitate? Forgive me, but I can't..."  
  
~Don't tell me why  
  
I'm so near to commit a crime~  
  
-She held back her tears, voice breaking, "Onegai... Kill... Kill me... Kill me now... or I'll kill you..."  
  
He was surprised. But nodded. "If that's your wish..." He readied his sword...-  
  
~When I stay alone here in front of you  
  
I'm here~  
  
-He attacked.  
  
She whispered, "Well, I'm here... in front of you..." They both knew what this meant...-  
  
~Illusion falls when you're not honest about the way I feel  
  
I know I need only your voice~  
  
-She closed her eyes just before the attack struck... But he paused, creating the illusion of attacking her, knocking her on the back of her head. She heard him say, "Why should I kill you...?"-  
  
~And I'm lonely here inside of me Deep inside of me~  
  
-He stayed by her side in the temple, hoping she would regain consciousness. He had hit her hard. She had fallen into a Coma, although light. He felt alone, while she was in a peaceful slumber.-  
  
~Believe in light in me  
  
And I'm lonely here inside of me~  
  
-She stirred, waking up. His eyes lit up. "Onna? Onna?!" She groaned, opening her gray-blue eyes.  
  
"Hmm?? Yarou??"-  
  
~Deep inside of me  
  
Reveal the light in me~  
  
-He smiled, "Hai..." She smiled too, lighting up her features. Surprising him she hugged him.-  
  
~And I'm lonely here inside of me  
  
Deep inside of me~  
  
-He returned the hug uneasily. The loneliness within them both filled. "Arigato..."  
  
"No problem..."-  
  
~I've never  
  
Never felt myself this way before~  
  
-They were sitting in their tree in each other's embrace. They seemed nervous, never experiencing emotions quite like that.-  
  
~I don't want to leave you with my tears  
  
If you'll disappear~  
  
-They fell asleep in each other's arms. The nervousness and loneliness disappearing... hopefully for good.-  
  
~Believe in the light in me~  
  
-The light in them came out in full because they believed in it...-  
  
~Saving all my words only for you  
  
Forgive me ~  
  
-"Aishiteru..." He smiled. He knew she saved that, but there was something about her voice timbre that made him uneasy.-  
  
~Forgive me, forgive me~  
  
-Her eyes were slowly closing. "Iie... Don't..."-  
  
~Saving all my words only for you  
  
Forgive me ~  
  
-"Gomen... Koibito..."-  
  
~Forgive me, forgive me~  
  
-"Nan-?"  
  
"Sumimasen... I can't last... promise me one thing, Koi..."  
  
"What? I'll do anything...?"  
  
"Don't take the cowards way out... after I'm gone..." She closed her eyes, passing away.-  
  
~Falling on knees only for you  
  
Forgive me ~  
  
-"Onna..." He fell to his knees, "Sumimasen...But I promised... to spend eternity with you..." He held his Katana up, placing the tip over his heart, holding it by the blade.-  
  
~Forgive me, forgive me~  
  
-"Forgive me, Koi... I could not keep my promise..."-  
  
~Saving all my words only for you  
  
Forgive me~  
  
-"Aishiteru, Koibito... We'll be joined in an eternal hell..."-  
  
~Forgive me, forgive me~  
  
~~~~Owari~~~~  
  
Sumari: And I wrote this in 2 hours... Anyway... the challenge: Answer who the boy is... I'll review your story if you get it right... and I hope you saw the clues... Oh well... Review..!!! 


End file.
